Birthday Adreneline
by MortalAcademy
Summary: In honour of Alec's birthday (8th September) Alec is having a hard day, so when he comes home to hearing the smallest of bangs behind closed doors. He automatically thinks the worst! Safe to say adreneline isn't always the best of things, but has wonderful results in the end!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

 **A/N:** I wrote this for Alec Ligthwood's birthday which is deemed to be the 8th September.

* * *

It had been a long day for Alec, hunting demons and making sure Jace didn't get killed, not just because he was his parabatai, but because Clary would kick his ass. Luckily the latter didn't get the chance to place the sole of her boot on his backside, as he had got his parabatai and her fiance back home in one piece. But that was about three hours ago now, and for the duration since he left the steps of the Institute his main goal was to get back home to the flat, to see Magnus. Except the front door to the loft never came into view, nor did the street or anything in that general direction. He'd been wandering aimlessly up and down the streets of New York, watching the sun begin to set above the towering buildings and draw out the dark shadows. Today, of all days, he should have been happy. It was his day after all, but once again those feelings never made an appearance. It was hard to enjoy a birthday after everything that had happened; the war, losing Max and almost losing Magnus. Those were things he'd never come to terms with.

Alec had sat on the bench nearby Takis for about two hours now, and it was starting to get darker. Not that he was afraid of the dark, or what lurked in its shadows, but he'd just received a text from a very angry Isabelle telling him to "get his scrawny ass back home now, before she comes in search of him". That was the thing about Isabelle, when she said home she meant the same as he did, Magnus. Yet when the others like Jace and Maryse said it, it meant Institute. So he set off in the direction of where home was for him. Upon reaching the door that led to the rickety staircase that led up to the front door, without batting an eyelid he slid the key into the lock like it was second nature to him. The staircase and the entire atmosphere inside the building was offish, it was too quite and the shadows seemed to seem out across the wooden stairs, a little darker than normal. So on impulse he unsheathed a dagger and poised it in position for a quick attack if needed, as he approached the front door at the top of the stairs.

Looking around he pushed his ear up against the purple solid wood door, attempting to keep out of sight from the peephole as he listened intently for any sound or whisper coming from inside the door. It was completely silent, like the Silent City silent, it was eerie and uncomfortable for Alec. That was until he heard the smallest and quietest of bangs from the other side of the door. Without thinking he took a few steps back, then with as much force as possible ran at the door shouldering it open with all of his strength. In spite of the adrenaline rush, he was sure he heard the hinges snap away and wood splinter. He dove through the open door and rolled into a crouch, pulling along a body with him by the scruff of their shirt. Alec pinned said intruder to the floor, placing the dagger above their heart, straddling their waist.

That was when the lights were flicked on, and the music started.

"Well I'll be honest, I definitely wasn't expecting such a welcome or thank you from you, Alec. I knew were close, but this is a bit much don't you think?" Jace was grinning from ear to ear, his words dripping with sarcasm and amusement, from beneath where Alec was sat. Since his arms weren't pinned his was toying lazily with the collar of his shirt.

"Jace, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Clary." Alec looked rather confused and distraught that he'd just knocked his own best friend and parabatai to the ground, but was more baffled as to why he was at their home. He was never one to come around, not unless it was a dire reason behind it, or if he wanted something. Jace glanced up at him, then at the dagger, then back to Alec.

"Firstly, move the dagger. We wouldn't want to make a mess of my new shirt, now would we?" Jace grinned up at Alec as the latter moved the dagger, sheathing it back into his belt. Alec had the audacity to look slightly sheepish as his did it.

"Secondly, get up off me. I think we've given everyone enough of a show don't you think?!" Jace swept his arm above his head at an awkward angle, pointing to the audience Alec hadn't noticed before. Though he was quickly on his feet in an instant when he saw a surprised look Isabelle, Simon and Clary, while Magnus looked between amused, satisfied and not pleased. Alec watched Jade saunter back over to Clary, chuckling over his shoulder as Magnus approached him, stopping only a few feet away.

"Well that was not how I expected your big entrance to be; straddling your parabatai and forgetting everyone else was here. But I'll let you off this once…" Magnus's frown slipped away and was replaced by a dazzling yet timid smile, as he closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and leaning their foreheads together, still smiling the whole time.

"Happy Birthday, Alexander."

This time the entire room did slip from Alec's mind when Magnus's lips fit perfectly against his own. Life may have its ups and downs, but he was grateful what he had in front of him. He'd protect that at all costs, just like they protect him.

* * *

 **Review please!**


End file.
